


Don't Need To Know To Hurt

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Background Lily/Remus, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius and James have been talking about starting a family, but an offhand comment from Lily makes Sirius second guess himself.





	Don't Need To Know To Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hi! Could you please do a prongsfoot fic where James gets angry at Lily for saying something to Sirius which hurts him? Thanks” 
> 
> This was a hard one for some reason *shrug*. Also, Lily hurts Sirius by accident, not on purpose.

“I mean come on Sirius,” Lily was saying, “it’s not like you’re good with kids. Why would you ever want to have them? Hell, I’m good with them, and  _ I _ barely want one, you know?” 

Sirius forced a chuckle through the hole of hurt in his chest. “Yeah.” 

“If it helps, I don’t think James actually wants kids, he just thinks that he should want them because that’s what all of our friends are doing.” 

“You’re doing it.” 

“Fine then all of  _ your _ friends,” she corrected with a grin. 

Sirius rested his head against his hand and stirred his tea. “Yeah, that’s probably all it is. So how’s Remus? I haven’t seen him in a while.” 

“You saw him yesterday.” 

“A lot can happen in twenty hours, Lils. Did he die? He died didn’t he. Your child is halfway to becoming an orphan and they’re barely a concept.” He shook his head, pretending to be forlorn. “What a sad life they’re living.” 

Lily rolled her eyes. “No, Remus is not dead, stop saying that. He’s going to get hurt one of these days.” 

“Remus knows better than to take what I say seriously.” Sirius tried to keep the mood light and joking for the rest of her visit, and she didn’t look suspicious when she left. Sirius kissed her cheek goodbye and kept his customary smirk in place until the she went through the floo and the flames turned back to orange. The expression slid off and he stood there blankly for a minute. 

On autopilot, he walked back to the kitchen and rinsed their cups out then put them in the dishwasher. He put his hands on the counter and closed his eyes, focusing on evening out his breathing. It felt like no time had passed when James was there, touching his shoulder lightly. Sirius’s eyes snapped open and he turned to James, seeing him frown with concern. 

“Are you alright? Did something happen with Lily?” 

Sirius shook his head. “It’s nothing.” 

“Do you want to go out for dinner?” 

“No, I’m just- I’m gonna watch the telly for a bit.” 

James caught his arm before he could walk away. “You’ll talk to me about this later?” Sirius nodded, feeling awfully small. Reluctantly, James let go of him, but he still leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “Love you.” 

All the energy left Sirius, and he leaned heavily against James. “Sit with me?” he murmured. 

“‘Course.” James tried to give him a little space, but Sirius pulled and nudged until he was pressed up against his body with James’s arms around him. 

“Lily says you don’t want kids.” 

James frowned, trying to think if he’d ever said something to her like that; he came up blank. “Why does she think that?” 

“Apparently you only want them because our friends are having some.” 

“That’s bollocks,” he said, running a hand through Sirius’s hair, wiggling his fingers to get the knots out as he went. “We’ve been talking about kids since we got out of Hogwarts.” 

“Well maybe we shouldn’t have been.” 

“I- what?” James said, completely thrown. “Are you having second thoughts?” 

Sirius shrugged tightly, face still buried in James’s chest. “It’s not like I get on with children.” 

“What are you talking about? Yes you do. You get on with them better than I do, and Remus calls me the baby-whisperer.” Sirius didn’t say anything, just squeezed him a little tighter. “Did Lily say something to you?” 

“She didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“Hm,” James said shortly. Next time he saw Lily, he was going to give her a piece of his mind. Mostly by glaring at her and saying that Sirius would make a great parent, damn it (he wasn’t very good at angry rants). “Well ignore her, she doesn’t know shit. You’ll make a great father.” He kissed Sirius’s head. “We both will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
